1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a communication apparatus such as an access point in a wireless local area network (hereinafter, called wireless LAN), and in particular to a housing structure thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
A wireless LAN is getting to be spread as an alternative to a wired LAN because it has advantages that cabling is not needed and layout flexibility is increased. In addition, not only as the alternative means, but it is regarded to be hopeful as a new network that positively uses the mobility of terminals.
The wireless LAN is generally composed of access points and plural fixed or mobile stations, and it allows for easy wireless communication between stations at different places by wired connection of access points wirelessly to each other (which may be realized by wired-connection).
These access points are often fixed at the high position of indoor on account of the property of wireless mediums (such as radio waves). But as well, they are frequently placed on desks and shelves in the case of having difficulty in installation at such a high position, in the case of access points connected wirelessly each other, or in the case of constructing a simple wireless LAN. Thus, when it is placed on desks, it turns out to be an important problem how to house power supply cords, LAN cables, computer connecting cables and so on in a limited space.
As shown in FIGS. 8A and 8B, communication apparatuses such as wireless LAN access points and terminal adapters, which are now commercially available, adopt such a structure that connectors and other switches are provided at the back surface side thereof. For example, there are some as shown in FIG. 8A, that a body 1 shaped in a rectangular parallelepiped is laid, a display portion 2 is provided at the front surface and cables 3 are connected to the back surface. On the other hand, there are some as shown in FIG. 8B that the body 1 is erected by means of a stand 4 and cables 3 are connected to the back surface.
However, in these prior arts, since cables and cords are extended directly from connectors of the back surface, it is difficult to systematically arrange cables, resulting in increased extra space when they are put on desks.
Further, in the case of moving the communication apparatus, cables get entangled in a high probability and can be inconveniently dealt with, and that they look disordered. Also, there is another problem to easily catch soil such as dust on account of connectors are exposed at the back surface of body.
In the conventional communication apparatuses, since housing is basically shaped in a rectangular parallelepiped, it has still another problem to be inconvenient to be carried.
An object of the present invention is to provide a new structure of communication apparatus that allows for arranging housing cables and getting rid of extra space to install.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a new shape of communication apparatus that can be easily used.
According to an aspect of the present invention, a communication apparatus communication apparatus including at least one connector, includes: a body housing having a flat and cylindrical shape and the at least one connector provided in a bottom portion thereof; and a stand for holding the body housing upright with accommodating the bottom portion of the body housing.
The stand preferably includes: a base plate member; a cylindrical member fixed on the base plate member, for accommodating the bottom portion of the body housing; and a slit provided in a back side of the cylindrical member, wherein cables run through the slit. The slit further preferably has a cable restraint formed at an end thereof, wherein the cable restraint groups the cables.
Preferably, a center portion of a front surface of the body housing is recessed.
Both side walls of the body housing are preferably curved. The body housing further preferably has a plurality of heat-dissipating openings arranged longitudinally in the both side walls of the body housing. More preferably, a row of the heat-dissipating openings is extended from an upper end to a lower end of each side wall of the body housing.
According to another aspect of the present invention, a communication apparatus includes: a housing having a flat and tower-like shape in which a center portion of a front surface of the housing is slightly recessed; and at least one connector provided in a bottom portion of the housing, wherein the communication apparatus is used in such a way that the housing stands with placing the at least one connector face down.
As described above, according to the present invention, since the space for the base plate of the stand is only needed to keep the body housing standing on the stand, a communication apparatus can be put on a desk or the like with sufficient space. Also, since cables are extended to outside through the cable restraint, plural cables can. be grouped and arranged systematically, which avoids causing cables to be disordered and occupy extra space.
Since the body is shaped like a flat and cylindrical tower and the center portion thereof is slightly recessed, it is settled in a palm and can be easily carried and used.
Since connectors are provided downward in the bottom portion of the body housing with accommodated in the stand, they resist physical shocks and catching dust.